1962
Gebeurtenissen * 1 - West-Samoa wordt onafhankelijk van Nieuw-Zeeland. * 8 - Bij Harmelen vindt het ernstigste treinongeluk plaats in de Nederlandse geschiedenis. Er vallen 92 doden. Dit ongeluk toonde de noodzaak aan van automatische treinbeïnvloeding (ATB). Zie Treinramp Harmelen. *15 - Slag bij Vlakke Hoek: Het Nederlandse marinevaartuig Jan Evertsen raakt in de wateren van Nieuw-Guinea slaags met vier Indonesische motortorpedoboten die infiltranten willen afzetten op het eilandje. * 20 - De Mercury MA-6 wordt gelanceerd met aan boord John Glenn. Hij was daarmee de derde Amerikaan in de ruimte, maar wel de eerste Amerikaan in een baan om de aarde. * 16 - Bob Dylan zingt Blowin' in the Wind voor het eerst voor publiek in een zaaltje in Greenwich Village, New York. * 14 - Juan Carlos, de latere koning van Spanje huwt te Athene met Sofia van Griekenland. * 24 - De Mercury MA-7 wordt gelanceerd met aan boord Scott Carpenter. * 1 - In Kerkrade wordt profvoetbalclub Roda JC opgericht na een fusie tussen Roda Sport en Rapid JC. * 1 - In Israël wordt de Duitse oorlogsmisdadiger Adolf Eichmann opgehangen. * 11 - Drie gevangenen ontsnappen uit de gevangenis Alcatraz. * 16 - Priesterwijding van Tiny Muskens, de latere bisschop van het bisdom Breda * 17 - Brazilië prolongeert in Chili de wereldtitel door Tsjecho-Slowakije in de finale van het WK voetbal met 3-1 te verslaan. * 1 - Rwanda en Burundi zijn voortaan onafhankelijk en weer gescheiden. Door de Volkenbond werden de beide toenmalig Duitse Oost-Afrikaanse gebieden, in 1919, onder de voogdij van België geplaatst en kregen ze de provincienaam Ruanda-Urundi. Hoofdplaats van Ruanda wordt Kigali, terwijl Usumbura hoofdplaats wordt van Burundi. * 1 - In 6000 stembureaus spreken de Algerijnen zich met een overweldigende meerderheid uit over hun zelfbeschikkingsrecht. * 3 - De Franse president Charles de Gaulle verklaart, dat om 10u.38 officieel een einde is gesteld aan 132 jaar Frans bewind over Algerije. * 5 - In de baai van San Francisco wordt de beruchte Alcatraz-gevangenis gesloten. De 269 gevangenen, die er momenteel gevangen zitten, worden over andere instellingen verdeeld. * 9 - De Verenigde Staten brengen boven het Johnston-atol in de Stille Oceaan een waterstofbom tot ontploffing, op een hoogte van 320 kilometer. Er wordt een gat geslagen in de ionosfeer. * 12 - Tijdens de tv-nieuwsuitzending van 8 uur 's avonds, bereiken ons de eerste beelden die door de Amerikaanse Telstar-satelliet worden doorgeseind. * 6 - Jamaica onafhankelijk van het Verenigd Koninkrijk. * 11 - Lancering van de Vostok 3 met aan boord Andrian Nikolajev. Een dag later volgde de Vostok 4 met aan boord Pavel Popovytsj voor een gezamenlijke vlucht met Vostok 3. *16 - In Nederland dient minister Klompé het ontwerp van de Algemene bijstandswet in bij het parlement. Intussen wordt in Washington een akkoord bereikt over de terugtrekking van Nederland uit westelijk Nieuw-Guinea. * 1 - In Nederlands Nieuw-Guinea wordt het bestuur overgedragen aan de Verenigde Naties. * 1 - In Leiden wordt de ALSRV Asopos opgericht door een aantal studenten die geen lid meer wilden zijn van het corps * 3 - Lancering van de Mercury MA-8 met aan boord Wally Schirra. * 5 - Eerste single van de Beatles, Love me do, wordt uitgebracht. * 9 - Uganda wordt een republiek. * 11 - Begin Tweede Vaticaans Concilie *13 - Première op Broadway van het toneelstuk Who's Afraid of Virginia Woolf? van Edward Albee. *19 - In Amsterdam wordt een muilkorfplicht voor honden ingesteld nadat een 3-jarig jongetje aan rabiës is gestorven. De in de APV voorgeschreven metalen muilkorven blijken nergens te koop. Agenten jagen met lange stokken op loslopende honden, zonder veel succes. Mensen staan in lange rijen om te worden gevaccineerd. De volgende dag overlijdt een jongen van 16 jaar aan hondsdolheid. * 24 - Officiële blokkade van Cuba. * 28 - De minister-president van de Sovjet-Unie Nikita Chroesjtsjov verordonneert de terugtrekking van de Russische raketten op Cuba. Hier komt de Cuba-crisis vreedzaam ten einde. *5 - Begin Softenonproces te Luik *8 - In de wijk Dieze te Zwolle wordt de miljoenste naoorlogse woning van Nederland opgeleverd, namelijk Hogenkampsweg 139. *9 - De Nederlandse Rina Lodders wordt tot Miss World gekozen. *22 november - Met een staakt-het-vuren eindigt een korte grensoorlog in de Himalaya tussen India en de Volksrepubliek China. * 26 - Mies Bouwman presenteert 24 uur lang voor de televisie de inzamelingsactie Open het Dorp * 23 - Groningen - Op het Schildmeer komen vier schaatsers om het leven nadat ze door het ijs zijn gezakt. Toen twee kinderen uit Hellum, Geert Kleefman (13) en Lammert Meijer (12), die onderweg waren naar Hellum niet terugkwamen gingen twee volwassenen hen in het donker zoeken. Lammerts vader Jan Meijer en Johannes 'Joke' Haan kwamen echter ook niet terug. Muziek * De volgende platen worden grote hits: Anita Berry - Middellandse Zee, Anneke Gröhnloh - Brandend Zand, Nina Bobo en Paradiso, Beach Boys - Surfin' en Surfin Safari, Bert Kaempfert Orchestra - Afrikaan Beat, Swinging Safari en That Happy Feeling, Blue Diamonds - Little Ship, Bobby Vee - The Night Has A Thousand Eyes en Venus In Blue Jeans, Bobby Vinton - Roses Are Red, Brenda Lee - All Alone Am I, Brian Hyland - Ginny Come Lately en Sealed With A Kiss, Chris Montez - Let's Dance, Chubby Checker - Limbo Rock, Cliff Richard - Do You Wanna Dance en The Young Ones, Conny Froboess - Zwei Kleine Italiener, Corry Brokken - La Mamma, De Spelbrekers - Katinka, Duane Eddy - Dance With The Guitar Man, Elvis Presley - Good Luck Charm en Return To Sender, Four Seasons - Cherry en Cousin Brucie Go Go, Gene Pitney - Liberty Valance, Jim Reeves - Adios Amigo en From A Jack To A King, Joop Doderer & De Damrakkertjes - Daar Komt Swiebertje, Larry Finegan - Dear One, Little Eva - The Locomotion, Mike Berry - It's Just A Matter Of Time, Neil Sedaka - Breaking Up Is Hard To Do, Happy Birthday Sweet Sixteen en Next Door To An Angel, Pat Boone - Quando Quando en Speedy Gonzalez, Paul Anka - A Steel Guitar And A Glass Of Wine, Ray Adams - Violetta, Ray Charles - I Can't Stop Loving You, Rein de Vries - Patsy, Rene & The Alligators - Guitar Boogie, Rob de Nijs - Linda, Sue Thompson - Norman, The Beatles - Love Me Do, The Contours - Do You Love Me, The Sensations - Let Me In, The Shadows - Guitar Tango en Wonderful Land, The Shirelles - Soldier Boy, The Spotnicks - Amapola, The Tokens - The Lion Sleeps Tonight, The Tornados - Telstar, Vera Lynn - Land Of Hope And Glory, Freddy Quinn - Junge, komm bald wieder. Films * Dr. No (5 oktober, Verenigd Koninkrijk), de eerste James Bondfilm, met Sean Connery en Ursula Andress, naar het gelijknamige boek van Ian Fleming. *Follow that dream (11 april, Verenigde Staten), met onder anderen Elvis Presley. *Kid Galahad (11 augustus, Verenigde Staten), onder regie van Phil Karlson met onder anderen Elvis Presley. *Girls girls girls, met onder anderen Elvis Presley. Boeken * One flew over the cuckoo's nest, een roman van Ken Kesey die de stoot geeft tot een nieuwe kijk op de psychiatrie. * Een dagje naar het strand, Heere Heeresma. Geboren ;januari * 1 - Nico Rienks, Nederlands roeier * 4 - André Rouvoet, Nederlands politicus (ChristenUnie) * 17 - Jim Carrey, Amerikaans acteur en komiek * 17 - Leo Van der Elst, Belgisch voetballer * 20 - Olav Mol, Nederlands autosportcommentator * 25 - Georges Grün, Belgisch voetballer * 28 - Sam Phillips, Amerikaans zangeres ;februari * 2 - Andy Fordham, Engels darter * 2 - Mustapha Moussa, Algerijns bokser * 4 - Prem Radakishun, Nederlands advocaat, columnist en televisiemaker * 6 - Axl Rose, Amerikaans zanger van Guns N'Roses * 7 - David Bryan, Amerikaans toetsenist van Bon Jovi * 7 - Garth Brooks, Amerikaans country-zanger * 10 - Pieter Jan Leeuwerink, Nederlands volleyballer (overleden 2004) * 11 - Sheryl Crow, Amerikaans zangeres * 14 - Thierry Toutain, Frans snelwandelaar * 16 - Wouter Vandenhaute, Belgisch ex-sportjournalist, programmamaker en televisiepresentator (Het Huis Van Wantrouwen, Woestijnvis) * 17 - Lou Diamond Phillips, acteur * 17 - Hennie Meijer, Nederlands voetballer en voetbaltrainer * 19 - Franky Gee, Amerikaans zanger (overleden 2005) * 20 - Stephan van den Berg, Nederlands windsurfer * 22 - Steve Irwin, Australisch dierenkenner, dierentuinhouder, natuurbeschermer en documentairemaker/-presentator (overleden 2006) * 22 - Les Wallace, Schots darter * 27 - Adam Baldwin, Amerikaans acteur ;maart * 1 - Femke van Hove, Nederlands actrice * 2 - Jon Bon Jovi, Amerikaans acteur en zanger van Bon Jovi * 2 - Scott Sterling, Amerikaans hiphop DJ (overleden 1987) * 3 - Jackie Joyner-Kersee, Amerikaanse atlete * 5 - Amina, Tunesisch zangeres en actrice, werd tweede op het Eurovisie Songfestival van 1991 * 6 - Bengt Baron, Zweeds zwemmer en olympisch kampioen (1980) * 7 - Taylor Dayne, Amerikaans zangeres * 7 - Peter Manley, Engels darter * 10 - Brigitte Kaandorp, Nederlands cabaretière * 11 - Karin Harmsen, Nederlands paralympisch sportster * 12 - Milika Peterzon, Nederlands tv-presentatrice * 13 - Hans Bourlon, Vlaams mediafiguur * 15 - Terence Trent d'Arby, Brits zanger * 17 - Pello Ruiz Cabestany, Spaans wielrenner * 19 - Hans Smit, Nederlands tv-nieuwslezer * 21 - Matthew Broderick, Amerikaans acteur (o.a. Ferris Bueller's Day Off) * 23 - Sir Steve Redgrave, Brits roeier * 24 - Alan Warriner-Little, Engels darter * 26 - Paul de Leeuw, Nederlands zanger, tv-presentator en cabaretier * 29 - Martin Schwab, Nederlands acteur * 30 - MC Hammer, Amerikaans rapper ;april * 7 - Andy Hampsten, Amerikaans wielrenner * 9 - Monique des Bouvries, Nederlands styliste, vrouw van ontwerper Jan des Bouvrie * 14 - Harold van Beek, Nederlands snelwandelaar * 15 - Nick Kamen, Brits zanger en fotomodel * 18 - Viggo Waas, Nederlands cabaretier (o.a. Kopspijkers) * 21 - Juliëtte de Wijn, Nederlands tv-presentatrice en actrice (Gemma Glitter, Cora van Mora) * 23 - John Hannah, Schots acteur * 26 - Erik Van Looy, Vlaams filmmaker en presentator * 29 - Rob Druppers, Nederlands atleet * 30 - Jop de Vries, Nederlands acteur ;mei * 2 - Veerle Eyckermans, Vlaams actrice * 3 - Maarten van Roozendaal, Nederlands zanger en liedjesschrijver * 5 - Darryl Fitton, Engels darter * 6 - Lori Singer, Amerikaans actrice (o.a. Footloose) * 6 - Mario Kummer, Duits wielrenner * 10 - John Ngugi, Keniaans atleet * 17 - Alan Johnston, Brits journalist * 18 - Sandra, Duits zangeres * 29 - Semino Rossi, Oostenrijks schlagerzanger van Argentijnse komaf ;juni * 5 - Prinses Astrid, dochter van de Belgische koning Albert II * 10 - Gina Gershon, Amerikaans actrice (o.a Cocktail en Showgirls) * 10 - Cees Jan Winkel, Nederlands zwemmer * 13 - Ally Sheedy, Amerikaans actrice (The Breakfast Club) * 19 - Paula Abdul, Amerikaans choreografe en zangeres * 24 - Harry van Bommel, Nederlands politicus (SP) * 25 - Bussunda, Braziliaans komiek (Cláudio Besserman Vianna, overleden 2006) ;juli * 3 - Tom Cruise, Amerikaans acteur * 4 - Pam Shriver, Amerikaans tennisster * 5 - Wim Danckaert, Vlaams acteur * 12 - Dixie Dansercoer, Vlaams avonturier * 19 - Anthony Edwards, Amerikaans acteur en regisseur * 22 - Cornald Maas, Nederlands verslaggever * 25 - Charlotte Besijn, Nederlands actrice (o.a. Goede Tijden, Slechte Tijden) * 26 - Uwe Raab, Duits wielrenner * 31 - Wesley Snipes, Amerikaans filmacteur * 31 - Caroline de Bruijn, Nederlands actrice ;augustus * 1 - Gertjan Verbeek, Nederlands voetballer en voetbaltrainer * 2 - Marjan Moolenaar, Nederlands tv-presentatrice * 8 - Barbara Sonnentagg, Duitse modeontwerpster * 9 - Hans Kok, Nederlands kraker * 18 - Carina Benninga, Nederlands hockeyster en -coach * 18 - Felipe Calderón, president van Mexico * 20 - James Marsters, Amerikaans acteur * 21 - Rogi Wieg, Nederlands schrijver * 25 - Victor Löw, Nederlands acteur (o.a. Lek en Kees & Co) * 26 - Jos van Aert, Nederlands wielrenner ;september * 1 - Ruud Gullit, Nederlands voetballer en -trainer * 6 - Jennifer Egan, Amerikaans auteur * 8 - René Klijn, Nederlands zanger * 8 - Harrie Kwinten, Nederlands hockeyer * 10 - Co Stompé, Nederlands darter * 11 - Pauline Dekker, Nederlands tv-presentatrice * 12 - Bert van Weenen, Nederlands schrijver * 15 - Peter Callenbach, Nederlands honkballer * 15 - Martin van den Ham, Nederlands cabaretier (overleden 2001) * 28 - Guno Castelen, Surinaams politicus * 30 - Joan Laporta, voorzitter van FC Barcelona * 30 - Frank Rijkaard, Nederlands voetballer en -trainer * 30 - Jean-Paul van Poppel, Nederlands wielrenner en wielercoach * 30 - Jeff Bodart, Belgisch zanger (overleden 2008) ;oktober * 1 - Marjolijn Touw, Nederlands zangeres en actrice * 3 - Tommy Lee, Amerikaans drummer van Mötley Crue * 4 - Marjolein Keuning, Nederlands zangeres, actrice en presentatrice * 11 - Joan Cusack, Amerikaans actrice * 19 - Evander Holyfield, Amerikaans bokser * 25 - Chad Smith, Amerikaans drummer van de Red Hot Chili Peppers * 29 - Myrna Goossen, Nederlands tv-presentatrice ;november * 1 - Anthony Kiedis, zanger van de Red Hot Chili Peppers * 3 - Lynn Wesenbeek, Vlaams presentatrice, ex-Miss België * 11 - Demi Moore, Amerikaans actrice * 12 - Wim Kieft, Nederlands voetballer en voetbalcommentator * 18 - Kirk Lee Hammett, Amerikaans gitarist van Metallica * 19 - Jodie Foster, Amerikaans actrice en regisseuse * 20 - Michel Felisi, Surinaams politicus * 24 - Gary Stonadge, drummer van Big Audio * 24 - Berre Bergen, Vlaams bassist (o.a. in De Kreuners en The Scabs) * 26 - Mike Bordin, drummer van Faith No More * 28 - Matt Cameron, drummer van Pearl Jam ;december * 2 - Aldith Hunkar, Nederlands presentatrice en nieuwslezeres (NOS Journaal) * 2 - Filip Peeters, Vlaams acteur * 4 - Aleksandr Litvinenko (43), Russisch medewerker veiligheidsdienst en dissident (overleden 2006) *5 - Edi Orioli, Italiaans motor- en autorallycoureur * 6 - Květoslav Palov, Tsjechisch wielrenner * 7 - Piet Huysentruyt, Vlaams kok * 8 - Berry van Aerle, Nederlands voetballer * 10 - John de Wolf, Nederlands voetballer * 12 - Tracy Austin, Amerikaans tennisster * 16 - Maruschka Detmers, Nederlands actrice * 24 - Karel Glastra van Loon, Nederlands schrijver en journalist (overleden 2005) * 26 - Eli Yishai, Israëlisch politicus Overleden ;januari * 17 - Gerrit Achterberg (56), Nederlands dichter ;februari * 14 - David van Embden (86), Nederlands politicus ;april * 3 - S.H. de Roos (84), Nederlands letterontwerper * 13 - P.H. Ritter jr. (79), Nederlands letterkundige * 15 - Arsenio Lacson (50), Filipijns politicus * 28 - Gianna Baretta Molla (39), Italiaanse pediater en heilige ;juni * 1 - Adolf Eichmann (56), Duits nazi-vertegenwoordiger verantwoordelijk voor de uitvoering van de Holocaust ;juli * 6 - William Faulkner (64), Amerikaans schrijver * 26 - Ġorġ Preca (82), Maltees geestelijke en heilige ;augustus * 5 - Marilyn Monroe (36) (werkelijke naam Norma Jean Baker), Amerikaans filmster en sekssymbool ;september * 7 - Karen Blixen (77), Deens schrijfster ;oktober * 10 - Trygve Gulbranssen (68), Noors romanschrijver * 14 - Mauricio Cravotto (69), Uruguayaanse architect * 17 - Natalja Gontsjarova (81), Russisch kunstschilder ;november * 3 - Oswald Wenckebach (67), Nederlands beeldhouwer en kunstschilder * 7 - Eleanor Roosevelt (78), Amerikaans diplomate en echtgenote van president Franklin Delano Roosevelt * 18 - Niels Bohr (77), Deens natuurkundige * 28 - Koningin Wilhelmina (82), koningin der Nederlanden (1898-1948) ;december * 12 - David Bueno de Mesquita (73), Nederlands kunstenaar * 15 - Charles Laughton (63), Brits acteur Categorie:1962